Go On
by Aoi-Hikawa
Summary: Naruto es Hokage y Sasuke un Ambu, ambos intentaran superar las pruebas de estos dos cargos cuando todo pareciera venirse abajo apoyandose el uno al otro.SasuNaru.One-Shot.


Aquí vengo con un One-Shot con mucho sudor, sangre, lágrimas (mentira xD) y mucho tiempo perdido que podría haber ocupado en trabajos para la universidad xDDD! Espero que lo lean y lo disfruten.

**Disclairmer:** Nada de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia**: SasuNaru, si no te gusta el yaoi léelo si quieres y ojala te contagies xD!

**Go On**

_By Aoi_

Espero a Naruto todos los días en la puerta de salida de la torre del Hokage. Veo a los niños pasar de la mano de sus padres, los adultos cuando pasan por el frente se inclinan como si estuvieran saludando al Hokage y este pudiera verlos, como si fuera el saludo a una iglesia. Con respeto. Hipócritas, todos malditos ellos. A veces quisiera tener la suficiente saliva para escupirles a todos pero si lo pienso bien tendría que escupirme a mí mismo lo cual no sería para nada agradable.

-¡Sasuke!

El rubio idiota se acerca a mí pegando saltitos de emoción, me sonríe con los labios y con los ojos. Le sonrío precariamente de vuelta y le pongo una mano sobre la nuca, a pesar de los años sigo siendo un poco más alto lo cual sé que le molesta cuando lo hago notar, como ahora. Sus cejas me demuestran su disgusto.

-Sasuke, sinceramente podrías al menos cambiarte la ropa para venir a buscarme.

Bajo mis ojos para mirar mi ropa. Tiene varias manchas de sangre y creo que otros residuos menos líquidos pegados en mi vestimenta ambu. Me saco la máscara y Naruto me mira disgustado. Creo que necesito una buena ducha. Le pregunto al rubio si me presta la ducha de su casa ya que queda bastante más cera de la mía, el afirma con la cabeza y caminamos juntos. La gente pasa a nuestro alrededor, pocos reconocen al Hokage que camina a su lado. A pesar de que Naruto siempre fue algo desagradable, hiperactivo y llamativo ha cambiado con los años. Cuando termina su trabajo de Hokage se cambia inmediatamente de ropa y se pone una pañoleta en la cabeza para tapar su rubio cabello, además con el tiempo se ha vuelto corto de vista, un problema de que puede ver de cerca pero no de lejos por lo tanto usa lentes en la calle. Caminamos tranquilamente por la calle cuando un chico tropieza y choca con Naruto, desafortunadamente los lentes caen.

-Hok…Hokage-sama!

Los ojos del niño brillan intensamente y comienza a chillar lo mucho que lo admira. La multitud curiosa por lo que sucede dirige la mirada hacia nosotros. Me golpeo la frente con la mano cubriéndome los ojos desesperanzado por la tranquilidad perdida de este día. Los habitantes se van acercando poco a poco a Naruto, mientras gritos entusiastas causan una congestión acústica. Miro a Naruto con desesperación mientras que él sonríe con un pequeño tic en la ceja. La gente me empuja tratando de acercarse aún más a su dios humano. Entre tanta multitud y griterío intento comunicarle con señas que lo esperare en su casa, Naruto asiente algo abrumado por sus fans.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro por la ventana a la casa de Naruto, entro al baño y me miro al espejo.

Apesto.

Tengo ojeras, los labios partidos, el cabello ya es una maraña de nudos y sangre seca. Mi piel luce cenicienta y puede que, si me pongo paranoico, tenga arrugas. Suspiro con frustración y empiezo a sacarme mi uniforme ambu. Veo un corte en mi pecho, mi estómago se aprieta de angustia, mi espalda choca con la fría pared de baldosas y me dejo caer al suelo deslizándome por ella. Doblo mis rodillas escondiendo mi cabeza entre ellas. Controlate, me recuerdo. Pronto terminara. Respira… inhala…exhala…

-¡Estoy en casa!

Naruto se asoma por la puerta del baño y palidece al instante.

-¡Yo…yo lo siento!

-Aún tengo la ropa interior.

Escucho un suspiro aliviado. Idiota. Naruto entra al baño y se sienta en la tapa del inodoro. Me mira preocupado. Creo que realmente mi aspecto es un asco total aun sin la ropa ensangrentada.

-Que fea herida

Apunta con el dedo al profundo corte que tengo en mi pecho. Se para a buscar el botiquín de emergencias. Abre la pequeña caja mientras se sienta entre mis piernas, toma un algodón y lo humedece con alcohol. El contacto arde e involuntariamente arrugo el entre ceño, Naruto pone su cara de "Eres un maldito quejica". Sus ojos azules me miran atentamente para ver alguna reacción en mi rostro por si lo está haciendo mal. Dobla una gaza y la apoya en mi pecho para luego pegarla con cinta, mientras sus manos tocan mi piel lo veo algo avergonzado y sonrojado. Sonrío. Baka. Toma una bolsa plástica para acomodarla encima de la gaza para pegarla. Ríe involuntariamente cuando pone la palma y aprieta para sacar el aire, le pone más cinta encima.

-¡Terminado! Ya puedes bañarte.

Se levanta con dificultad tratando de no rozarme en el proceso. Siento como la calidez que sentía se va mientras se aleja y me lleno de desesperación, mi corazón se aprieta y comienzo a hiperventilar. Naruto me mira curioso y cuando capta mi estado se arrodilla nuevamente mientras me pone una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

Veo preocupación en su mirada, lo miro confundido sin saber cómo empezar a hablar, abro la boca pero no sale sonido algo.

Acerca su mano a mi mejilla, me mira serio haciéndome creer que todo lo que diga no es peor de lo que es. Me da fuerza, mi corazón se hace firme. Le devuelvo decidido la mirada y sus ojos titilan un poco. Confusión, siente él y siento yo. Respiro, Inhalo, mantengo. Hablo.

-Mate a un niño. Tendría unos 10 años. Le mire a los ojos y le acuchille, fue rápido. Creo que era barrera de sangre, seria alguien peligroso en el futuro.

Naruto se aparta sobresaltado, empieza a retroceder hasta chocar con la pared del baño. Sus ojos muestran miedo y desesperación. Comienza a hiperventilar mientras noto como sus pupilas se encojen cada vez más y luego se expanden para comenzar a empañar sus ojos que se vitrifican. Hace tanto silencio que puedo escuchar los latidos exaltados en el corazón de Naruto, este se lleva la mano al pecho sujetando su chamarra con fuerza. Baja la cabeza comenzando a negar con ella.

-Yo…Yo….es mi culpa. Yo escojo las misiones, yo las asigno.

-Naruto…Cálmate.

-Yo. Yo soy el responsable.

Me levanto y agarro a Naruto por los hombros para luego sacudirlo.

-Yo. Yo lo mate.

Le digo.

-Lo siento mucho, Sasuke. Perdóname.

Naruto parece llorar pero no se da cuenta de ello. Sus manos aferran fuertemente mis antebrazos. Lo abrazo y pongo mi mano en su cabeza, indicándole que puede ponerse entre mi cuello.

-No seas idiota Naruto, fueron órdenes del Capitán. Ya verás cómo esta guerra termina y todo será gracias a ti.

Le acaricio la cabeza y le estrecho más en mi abrazo, si es verdad que me incomoda un poco, no sé qué más hacer. Desde que el rubio se volvió Hokage ha estado sensible, no es como si se preocupara de cosas menores, pero un líder debe mantener la compostura. Aun con sus subordinados más cercanos. Una guerra empezó hacia unos dos años, un año antes de que a Naruto lo asignaran de Hokage, tuvo que hacerse cargo de todos los tratos políticos por casi seis meses en que su pueblo apenas le vio la cara, lo cual dio frutos pues se firmó un acuerdo de paz momentánea. Algunos pequeños grupos no aceptaron este acuerdo por lo que seguían peleando de manera particular. Aquí es cuando entra la fuerza Ambu, según el tratado debíamos ayudar a calmar las zonas conflictivas y nos envían a nosotros a hacer el trabajo. Los grupos son extremistas por lo que a veces algunos padres involucran a sus hijos, los cuales nacieron con poderes especiales. La herida del pecho es un recuerdo de uno de estos niños.

Naruto parece haberse calmado un poco, le tomo la mano y le guio a la mesa, donde aparto la silla y lo empujo suavemente para sentarlo. Voy a la habitación de Naruto a coger una polera y unos pantalones pues aún estoy en ropa interior. Voy a la cocina para calentar el agua y preparar té.

-Aquí tienes.

Le sirvo la taza, él la coge en sus manos cerrando los ojos y aspira el aroma relajante de las hojas. Al ver que está más tranquilo me voy a la ducha, me restriego con la esponja hasta que mi piel se enrojece y en algunas partes se producen rapones. Me baño en agua helada que alivia el dolor de los músculos y me ayuda a espabilarme un poco. Cuando salgo de la ducha Naruto sigue en la misma posición, agarrando la taza de té vacía y mirándola profundamente. Me siento a su lado y lo miro a la cara, sus ojos parecen haber recobrado la determinación. Le sonrió.

-Ya estoy mejor, ¿Y tú?

-También.

-Hare que toda esta porquería termine, lo más pronto posible.

-Te creo, Uzuratonkachi.

Naruto frunce el ceño.

-Seré el mejor Hokage, aquel que arregle todo.

-Lo sé, Baka.

-Teme…basta con los insultos.

La fuerza a veces parece acabarse y porque haya cosas que parecen imposibles o que nunca acaban es verdad que también pasan y se terminan. Comienzan nuevos ciclos en la vida. Por último, si la vida te da la espalda castígala viviéndola con todas tus fuerzas (*). Miro a Naruto a los ojos y el observa los míos, veo su determinación de que jamás nada lo derrotara. El Rubio se levanta bruscamente de la silla mientras sigue observándome profundamente, sus ojos tiemblan y aparece un sonrojo, abre la boca y no sale nada. Se le escapa un bufido de frustración. Me rio de él pero al ver que se pone serio me pongo serio yo también. Sorpresivamente me agarra de los hombros y se va acercando lentamente esperando alguna clase de rechazo.

-¡NARUTO! SAL DE AHÍ, ¡AHORA!

-Es Sakura…..

El rubio parece haber recibido un shock y va tieso como tabla a recibirla a la puerta.

-¿Qu…que se te ofrece Sakura-chan?

-Te necesitan en la oficina

-Pero ya termine todo el papeleo.- Hace un puchero.

-Te equivocaste de carpetas al meter los archivos, Baka. Es un total desastre, Naruto. Hay archivos de hace dos meses en las carpetas de esta semana y se están mezclando, también hay problemas con el presupuesto.

-¿Y no hay nadie que lo pueda hacer por mí?- Dice esperanzado.

-No.

Sakura lo mira con fastidio mientras que Naruto la mira con ojos llorosos.

-Yo te ayudare.

Me levanto de la silla y recojo la taza vacía de té que dejo Naruto en la mesa para llevarla a la cocina.

-Pero acabas de llegar de una misión.

-No importa.

-¡Entonces yo también ayudare a Sasuke-kun!

-¡HEY! ¿Por qué lo ayudas a él y a mí no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vamos por la calle los tres caminando, Naruto va con su traje de Hokage, curiosamente la gente sabe que cuando usa ese traje está en asuntos oficiales y no hay que molestarlo. A veces el Dobe piensa que si lo usa demasiado la gente pensara que es un soberbio. Veo la ansiedad de las personas cuando ven pasar a su gran líder. Suspiro. Nunca pensé que el dobe tuviera tanta atención y que este a su vez se sintiera tan incómodo.

Un anciano se va acercando a Naruto, noto como este se tensa y mira para ambos lados sin saber qué hacer. El viejo toma a Naruto por el hombro pidiéndole con ese gesto que se detenga un momento. El rubio decide parar y lo mira dudoso, yo me quedo a su lado esperando mientras le indico a Sakura que siga avanzando. El hombre toma una larga inhalada de aire y comienza a hablar.

-Hokage-sama, Usted nos ha salvado innumerables veces de diversos peligros, sin embargo yo en el pasado temía de usted y a la vez le odiaba por llevar a Kyuubi en su interior. Quiero…quiero darle las gracias y a la vez pedirle perdón.- Sorpresivamente el viejo comienza a llorar y se aferra de los antebrazos de Naruto con desesperación.- Perdóneme.- le ruega.

Naruto se aparta un poco conmocionado soltándose del agarre del anciano.

-Lamento…lamento haberle mirado con tanta frialdad y crueldad, sé que mis ojos llegaron a su corazón y lo siento mucho.- el hombre se arrodilla arrepentido. – Le ruego por favor que me dé su perdón.

El rubio al parecer está paralizado y me mira confundido, yo lo miro encogiéndome de hombros igual de dudoso. Naruto se arrodilla enfrente del viejo y le pone una mano en su hombro.

-Yo…yo me acuerdo de usted y sé…sé que no era su intención. Yo…agradezco su disculpa.

Se levanta y comienza a caminar sin mirar atrás, yo lo sigo preocupado. Noto como Naruto apresura el paso, escapando de la situación, como levanta el antebrazo para para restregarse los ojos y secarse las lágrimas. Noto como tiene una sonrisa compungida mientras sigue llorando tratando de que no me de cuenta.

-Naruto.

Le llamo, pero no me presta atención.

-Naruto.

Otra vez me ignora. Lo tomo de la mano y le doy vuelta suavemente.

-No tienes por qué ocultarte.

-Es que…es que…

Me mira con los ojos llorosos y veo como parece frustrado y enojado de no poder parar.

-Por fin te han reconocido.

Le sonrió y Naruto parece no poder con la rabia de no poder dejar de llorar. Me apunta con su dedo índice.

-¡Deja de hablarme! ¡Haces que parezca una chiquilla desconsolada! , ¡Baka!

Naruto se da vuelta dándome la espalda y comienza a caminar de nuevo indignado. A los pocos pasos le sigo y le tomo la mano, dándolo vuelta bruscamente jalándolo hacia mí y le planto un beso. No noto ninguna reacción por su parte así que me separo de él con duda y un poco de temor.

Lo miro y parece en shock, luego se sonroja furiosamente y frunce el ceño.

-Ahora si pareces una chiquilla.

Naruto me golpea con el puño en la nuca, haciendo que lo suelte para sobarme la cabeza.

-¿¡Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer en nuestro primer beso! – Me mira indignado.

-Segundo.- Le corrijo.

-¡Vamos por el tercero entonces!

El rubio se abalanza sobre mí pasando sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello y junta nuestros labios, su lengua empieza a pedir ansiosa el acceso a mi boca y yo gustoso se la doy. Tan concentrados estamos en nuestro trabajo que se nos olvida donde estamos, hasta que se escucha una tos nada natural. Nos separamos sobresaltados y vemos a Sakura con una sonrisa pervertida y a medio pueblo impactado.

-El trabajo no se hará solo.- dice levantando una ceja.

Ambos nos miramos.

-Vamos antes de que el pueblo reaccione y quiera matarme por manosear a su Hokage.

Naruto ríe y comienza a correr donde esta Sakura.

Estaremos bien, superaremos todo, nuevas etapas comienzan y tengo la fortuna de estar junto a el. Suspiro y comienzo a correr.

_Fin_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Yeihhhhh! Al fin termine! Me costó y me demore montones xD. Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado pues lo hice con mucho cariño.

Les cuento vivo en Concepción, Chile pues por el terremoto y motivos más personales este año ha sido malísimo (por cierto a mi no me paso nada xD) La cosa es que todavía tenía cosas acerca del terremoto que quería sacar y es por ello que escribi el fic. Creo que muchos experimentaron la fragilidad y lo rápido que se puede perder todo, descuadrándote de todo lo conocido. Así que intente tocar el tema con el fic y no sé si lo logre xD.

Con respecto al viejo que se disculpa con Naruto, siempre encontre injusto que todos odiaran a Naruto y derrepente todos lo amen sin pedir disculpa, asi que aqui queria enmendar esa situacion xD!

(*) me robe esta frase xD pero no se de donde.

Eso pues, espero que les gustara y ojala me envíen sus opiniones en los reviews hace mucho que no escribo y no sé si lo que escribí esta medianamente aceptable (me siento insegura) xD. Felicitaciones (ojala), criticas, peticiones de mas yaoi serán bien aceptadas.

Con harto cariño.

Aoi.

p.d: ¿ A alguien más le da penita sentir que Naruto está llegando a su fin? Es que lleva tantos años en mi corazón xD, solo espero que todo termine bien y Naruto no quede con Hinata ni con Sakura y Sasuke tampoco quede con ninguna xDDD (para que de pie a la imaginación, digo yo xD).


End file.
